


"All Black"

by Sweetloot



Series: Inspired By [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Nobody is Dead, because it's a diner and only one person is drinking coffee, happy because I don't write enough happy things sorry, kinda like a coffee shop au except not really, tucker and wash is only a background thing but I wanted it so there, warning for gif usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time he saw her it was after one in the morning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"All Black"

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by ["All Black"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NV_mc36dwfU) by Good Charlotte.)
> 
> ((The gif has nothing to do with anything, it's just fun to see.))

The first time he saw her it was after one in the morning. He had been wandering the city, not feeling too keen on going back to the couch he had been sleeping on in his friend's apartment while said friend fucked his boyfriend through the wall. 

He really, _really_ didn't need to know what Tucker sounded like mid-orgasm, nor did he need to know that “David” liked it rough. _Ugh_ , he really needed a drink, but somehow he found himself at the all-night diner.

People thought that Church was strange, from the moment he decided to be called by his last name to the way he refused to kiss anyone's ass. Church knew people thought he was weird, and he couldn't give less of a shit, so when some dickwad at one of the booths stared at him when he came into the diner in a dingy tank-top and pajama pants, he sneered at them until they cowered into their pancakes. 

It wasn't until after he had ordered did he notice the woman at the small table in the corner, coffee in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. She was wearing a baggy black hoodie, her brown hair tied in a messy ponytail at the nape of her neck. She blew out a stream of smoke, obviously agitated at something she was reading on her phone.

He didn't even realize he was staring until she looked up, brown eyes locking with his, eyebrow arched in such a way that he knew she'd punch him in the dick if he kept staring.

He was saved from being curled up in a ball on the floor from someone calling for a “Tex” to get back to work.

The woman pocketed her phone, stubbing out her cigarette into the bottom of her empty cup, before heading to the door that lead to the kitchen.

Church could have sworn he saw her smirk at him when she looked over her shoulder, catching him watching her walk away.

Maybe Church didn't mind Tucker having his boyfriend over after all.


End file.
